When our Love Brought Peace
by Leytivia
Summary: LP oneshot! Pure fluff. It never snow in Tree Hill, but when It did things got fun between Lucas and Peyton! Note: I hate the title, but I don't want to change it.


_**Ciao! **_

_**Okay like OH EM GEE!!! Leyton's pregnant!!!!!!!!! Who else like literally squealed in excitement last night, I know I did. And it encourged me to write a little fluff, so here ya go!**_

Peyton stared out the fogged up window in the living room, the soft snow falling to the ground, creating just a blanket outside, and hearing nothing but peace. It didn't snow that often in Tree Hill, But when it did, it always amazed her. She never knew why it appealed to her so much, but she always thought it was the peace.

"Peyton!" Lucas called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." She called back, just loud enough so he could hear her.

"Get in here, dinner's ready." He called back.

Peyton laughed at the thought that Lucas had actually cooked, it was hard to believe his mother was so good at it, when he was just so bad.

She walked into the kitchen, pulling her grey sweater tighter around her.

"You cold?" He asked her concerned

"Naw, it's fine." She replied quietly.

"Okay, well I made soup so hopefully it will warm you."

"You made soup, Lucas, more like open the can and put it on the stove." She laughed, taking the bowl from him.

"Haha." He mouthed at her sarcastically. "Geez, do you remember the last time it snowed like this." He said to her looking out of the kitchen window.

"No" She replied bluntly. "But I bet you're going to tell me." She joked.

He laughed a little, "Nope, but I do remember a particular snow day that you told me about."

"Oh my god, Luke, please shut up." Peyton said playfully.

"And we were afraid our lives' were going to change forever." He quoted her mockingly.

"Okay Lucas, A; I don't talk like that and B; You told me to tell you about a good day, that was a good day. Now if you asked me that today, well I've had countless ammounts of good days, so... don't ask." She said changing her tone.

"If I say I love you will you hold it against me?" He mocked her again.

"Lucas Scott!"

"Peyton Scott!" He shot back at her. She giggled like a little girl at the name.

"If I would have known I was going to live that day, I would have never said anything, because you're about to be dead in a minute!" She playfully shot back at him.

"Okay, okay." He said giving up. "But since you brought it up, tell me about a good day?"

"Luke..." She moaned.

"Peyton c'mon." He begged.

"Fine, let's see, where can I start, um the day you called me in the airport, Vegas, Our Wedding, Um... Oh that cookie dough fight we had senior year." She said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, that was a good time." He replied, pretending to day dream.

She just laughed and look down at the table, then suddenly the lights began to flicker, and then shut off completely.

"Gosh, darn it!" Peyton shouted. "The blizzard must of knocked them out."

"Okay, don't worry. We've got enough heat for now, I'll just light the fire place for now. I'm sure it will come back on soon..."

Peyton followed him into the living room, and stood a mere six feet away from him, he turned on his flashlight and turned around, not expecting to see her. He let out a girlish scream.

The scream made fall onto the couch in laughter.

"It's not that funny, Peyton." He said plopping down next to her.

"Dude... you totally screamed like a girl..." She said between laughs.

"Okay," He said trying to get her to stop laughing. "This just adds the list of things that never leave this house."

"Okay," Peyton said, her laughter dying down. "So that's what number fourty seven on the list."

"Peyton!" He shouted before breaking into a short laughing fit himself. "Okay," he said calming himself down. "Let's just talk about something good." He said grabbing her under his arm, as she leaned her head onto his chest. He picked up her hand, just to look a the small band around her finger. He loved gazing at it, knowing that she was his, forever. His True love always. She was so many things to him.

"I love you, Peyton Scott." He shot at her.

"I love that name, and I love you to." She said quietly, fiddling with her ring. Perking up her head. "Geez, it looks lighter outside than it does in here, see the streetlights are on."

"Hmm?" Lucas said, peering out of the window. "They must have switched grids... in that case, how about we go outside?" He said playfully, but serious.

She could hear the seriousness in his voice "Luke, it's nuts out there, and not to mention cold!" She said, giving him the you're-crazier-than-I-am, look, wich he could just make out from the fire light.

"C'mon Peyt." He said like a little kid. "It never snows here, and it will be fun."

She giggled at how cute he was being, acting like a little kid. "Besides.." He continued. "I can warm you." He broke off.

"Oh... well in that case, I'll get my coat." She said going into the kitchen.

He smiled at her, watching her walk off. She opened the door, to see a soft snow falling here and there, and everything covered so beautifully. She walked over to the swing, and brushed it off the best she could, before sitting down.

"It's beautiful." Lucas finally said.

"Yeah..." Peyton said, sort of off somewhere. "Now come sit down."

"What, no. It's covered in snow!" He rejected.

"Wuss!" She shouted at him. "It's a little frozen water, now come on." She said to him, scooping up a smile pile of it, and flinging it at his back.

"Fine!" He said brushing off the abundance of snow on the porch swing, and sat down.

She let out a muffled laugh at the look on his face, and then put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you even cold?" He asked her blankly.

"No..." She said. "Not at all."

"Well in that case..." He started scooping up another pile of snow. "I can do this..." He stated dropping it on top of her head.

She took a moment to proccess what happened, and then started laughing, picking up another smile, and placing it on top of his head, so it looked like a little snow hat.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it, huh?" He said reaching twards her.

"No!" She said playfully, getting up off of the bench and running a few feet away

"Oh.. you asked for it." He said throwing another wad of snow at her.

She screamed and rean dow the steps and into the front yard. She took more snow and shoved it right in his face. Laughing hysterically.

He than leaned into her, and kissed her round lips, and the two fell into the 8 inches of snow on the ground. They were both laughing.

"You cold?" He asked her quietly.

"No." Replied. "I'm perfect."

_**Tadah! Wow I know that was terribly cheesy and made no sense whatsoever!!! But I've been wanting to do and LP one shot for a while. So here is. Oh my god *Squeeee* I'm so excited for Leyton. Anywhoo... thanks for reading, please review.**_


End file.
